And he tasted the blood
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Before dying, Robb hallucinates with Jon. AU.


Title: _"... He tasted the blood."_  
>Ship: Robb StarkJon Snow  
>Rating: R (death fic)<br>Word count: ~1200  
>Disclaimer: I wish Robb was mine so I could take him in my arms and tell him everything was going to be ok and if we ended up having sex, it wouldn't really be much of a problem<br>Notes: I was spoiled bad by tumblr and instead of writing a fluff fic where my boys could live happily ever after, I wrote this and cried my eyes out. And then I ate chocolate. Lots of it.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Before dying, Robb hallucinates with Jon. AU.

XXX

The loud and hysterical laughter soon died and a sob emerged in its spot. " I'm hallucinating. " He thought to himself as he finally managed to even his breath. But not his heart, it just wouldn't keep still. "With you. I guess it makes sense. " He would have shrugged if it didn't hurt so much.

" No, don't move. " Jon knelt next to his brother and grabbed his face with both hands, forcing the red-headed to look at him, to acknowledge his presence. " Don't you fight me. " This was supposed to be an order but his voice came out broken. He was prepared to beg if he had to.

" I've fought, and I've lost. " Robb whispered back, tired.

Jon glanced around desperately for any help but the yell died before it could leave his throat and he had to swallow it down for there was no living soul in the field but them both, there was no sound but their heavy breathings. Red stained the armor of the bodies that laid close, contrasting terribly with the light blue of the sky.

The day was beautiful.

" You're going to be fine, Robb, I promise you, ok? "Jon clenched his teeth. " I'm taking care of you. " The bastard didn't really know who he was trying to comfort. " You're hearing me? This isn't a dream."

" Then prove it. " Robb's voice was weak but serious, challenging. " Kiss me."

" What? " He couldn't believe his ears.

" Kiss me. " His voice grew louder but Jon could see in his bright blue eyes that he wasn't ordering, he was pleading, begging. Please.

Jon closed his eyes but complied, lowering his head until his trembling lips found one of his brother's cheeks. The bastard begin sliding through his cold and bruised skin and stopped when he found his mouth, just resting his there. He could taste the blood.

" There's the evidence. " Robb's lips moved against his. " This isn't real, this could never happen."

It was true. And so terribly cruel.

" So what's so important that you have to tell me? Couldn't it wait until you were awake and healthy enough to ride to the Wall to pay me a visit? " Jon blinked, the tears falling easily from his grey eyes, and he pressed his forehead to the dark and cold metal of his brother's armor.

" I love you. " Robb paused after each word, trying to regain what was left of his strength.

" I already know that, you bloody idiot! "The bastard crooked a smile but couldn't sustain it for more than a long torturous second. " I've always known that."

" No, you don't. " That was Robb's time to crack a forced smile but his laughter soon became a violent cough fist, coloring his face with even more red. " Come here. " He asked in a soundless whisper, like he had lost not only his strength but his will.

" No. NO! " Jon yelled, trying to make his brother listen, understand that he just couldn't give up hope. - You can't leave me.

" You left me once. " Robb's words hit him stronger than any sword blow could.

And for the first time since he found the red-headed dying in this battle field, Jon felt angry, he felt furious. Because he would have done anything to stay in Winterfell, to call it home, to belong there with his father and siblings. And Robb knew this, Robb should know this, better than anyone.

"Please, Jon. " Robb blinked and tried to raise his trembling hand to his brother's face, but couldn't. " Just come here."

Jon didn't think twice before taking Robb's hand in his, and brought it to his face, kissing it softly. He then did as his brother's requested and lowered his hand in a way that Robb could kiss it, in return.

" I love you. " The Starks heir said the same words again but there was something different this time, _something more_ hidden behind the tears that formed in the corner of his eyes.

Jon felt his vision blur with even more tears because it didn't matter how much he wanted, how much he -"I Love you too, Robb. "- loved the other, there never was something between them and never would be. Fate took good care of that.

"I always thought I'd die honorably, in an epic battle, fire dancing in my eyes as I looked at my enemie's blood and sword held high… But now, I don't want to. " He took a deep labored breath. " I don't want to die. " He swallowed his words dry and closed his eyes, praying that when he openned them again, it would all have been some sort of nightmare.

"I don't want you to die. " The bastard answered, not knowing what more he could possibly dare to say to easy his suffering. " But I'm here. " He whispered, his fingers playing in the curls of his copper-colored hair. " I should be here. I should have gone with you."

"You'd be a deserter and I, as lord of Winterfell, would have to cut your head off." Robb said amusingly and clenched his teeth to quiet his sobs. And when he finally raised his eyes to meet Jon's grey ones, that was no vestige left of the King in the North, lord of Winterfell, who rode to the south leading twenty thousand northerners to war. Instead, there was only this fifteen years old boy, Robb, his brother Robb… _Dying._

" I should go with you now. " Jon added, through a heart-breaking sob.

" You can't, you _can't_, Jon." It was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes opened so he closed them, Jon's face was the last thing he saw, Jon's curl the last thing he touched. " But thank you. " He could die now.

His hand fell to the ground.

"I'll just… Robb? " Jon's voice broke when only silence answered him. He took Robb's face in his hand and brought it up, so that their lips could meet one last time. His tears rolled through his cheeks, to his brother's.

Robb's lips were deadly cold, making Jon shiver. _Winter was truly coming._

**XXX****  
><strong>  
>He woke up suddenly sweating and with his heart racing despite the cold he felt. He tried to dry his tears with his hands but Ghost was quicker them him and licked them off of his face. Only when he was patted behind his ears, the direwolf rested, laying back on his lap.<br>Jon closed his eyes, waiting for the awful images to disappear into the thick air and they did but somehow, he could still taste the blood in his mouth.

**XXX****  
><strong>  
>In the next day a raven would arrive from the south bringing the news he dreaded to hear. He would run away from his friends, from any other living soul and when his legs would fail, he would fall on his knees into the snow and he would cry until his tears froze from the cold.<br>And he would bite his lower lip to make in bleed.


End file.
